Conventionally, vehicles such as automobiles have been equipped with a wheel speed sensor in order to perform vehicle control in an antilock brake system (ABS), for example. A wheel speed sensor is provided so as to oppose a sensor rotor that rotates along with a wheel, detects an amount of change in magnetic flux caused by rotation of the sensor rotor, and outputs an electrical signal that corresponds to the detection result to a control apparatus installed in the vehicle (e.g., see JP 2008-268016A).
Also, the wheel speed sensor in JP 2008-268016A has a sensor head in which a detection unit (e.g., a Hall IC) is covered by a resin covering that is made of resin, and a cover that is made of metal and covers the periphery of the sensor head, and the sensor head is protected by the cover.
JP 2008-268016A is an example of related art.
As shown in FIG. 3, for example, a wheel speed sensor such as that described above has a crimping portion C2 that is crimped against a sensor head H over the entire circumference of an opening portion C1 of a metal cover C that is shaped as a bottomed cylinder, and this is thought to prevent the cover C from detaching from the sensor head H. However, due to performing crimping over the entire circumference of the opening portion of the cover C, there is a risk of deformation occurring in a portion of the metallic cover other than the crimping portion.